Cuéntame tu historia
by La que escribe
Summary: Una noche tormentosa, una cantina a las afueras de la ciudad, unos visitantes muy particulares.


Cuéntame tu historia

Cuando la tormenta se desató esa noche, el cantinero de inmediato pensó que, tal vez, atraídos por el abrigo y la falta de humedad, su local se llenaría de clientes que detestaban la lluvia. Sin embargo, y para su momentánea desgracia económica, las horas pasaron y él se convertía en el único ser viviente de la cantina.

Este lugar, ubicado a un costado de una carretera a las afueras de la ciudad ahora se veía desolado, prácticamente abandonado a los ojos de quien no estuviese familiarizado con estancias de descanso y embriaguez.

El hombre se aburría, limpiando todos y cada uno de los vasos y copas que poseía. Fregó las mesas, barrió el piso y luego, cansado ya de estos menesteres, se sentó y se dispuso a ver televisión. Había decidido que, una vez terminada la película que estaban transmitiendo, cerraría el local y se iría a dormir. Sin embargo, por esa noche, las cosas no iban a tornarse tan sencillas.

Mientras se mantenía inmerso en la trama del film, escuchó que la puerta se abrió, por lo que de inmediato se volteó para atender a su primer cliente de la jornada. Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando, frente al mesón, no vio a un ser humano huyendo de la lluvia, sino a un extraño, un pokémon para ser exactos, de pie, mojado, mirando al cantinero como si esperara a ser atendido.

El hombre no se movió por un momento, ya que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante una criatura que, sin lugar a dudas, era salvaje y podría atacarlo ante el más mínimo movimiento. Pero el pokémon no se le aproximó ni se alejó, sólo seguía de pie, observándolo.

"No tengo dinero", dijo el ser con una voz que, obviamente, era psíquica, ya que no movió la boca para articular palabra. "No puedo pagarte, pero a pesar de eso, ¿Podrías darme un vaso con agua? Sólo eso te pido. No quiero licor o extraños brebajes preparados, sólo deseo un vaso con agua limpia y fresca"

El hombre, sorprendido y con sobrada razón, se alejó un poco hacia atrás, tomó el recipiente más próximo que encontró, se movió con torpeza hasta el lavabo y abrió la llave para obtener el agua que el pokémon quería. Se lo sirvió con temor y se quedó lo más lejos posible de la criatura.

Mewtwo, porque ese era su nombre, viendo el vaso en el mesón de la cantina, se acercó a él y se sentó en uno de los pequeños bancos que allí había, tal y como lo haría una persona cualquiera.

El humano no cabía en su sorpresa al observarlo en esa actitud, tomando el recipiente de cristal con las dos manos y bebiendo en pequeñas cantidades. ¿Por qué deseaba agua en una noche como esta? Afuera la lluvia caía como lanzada por entes del cielo, ¿es que acaso no tenía suficiente?

"Te lo agradezco mucho", dijo Mewtwo regresándole el vaso al cantinero, quien lo tomó como si la criatura fuese un ser radiactivo. "¿Serías tan amable de servirme más?

"…". El humano no encontraba las palabras para dirigírsele. Era un pokémon pero su actitud no se asemejaba para nada a uno de su clase.

"Sé que es un segundo vaso", prosiguió el clonado, "pero es sólo agua, no contiene sales especiales, o algún "toque" que le dé un sabor refinado. Partiré de este lugar apenas lo acabe y ya no me volverás a ver. Pero te pido lo que todos los seres necesitamos para vivir"

Entonces el cantinero llenó una vez más el vaso y se lo entregó, cosa que el pokémon agradeció con una leve inclinación. Era increíble, su primer cliente en esta noche era nada más y nada menos que un no- humano que estaba cómodamente sentado frente al mesón.

Mewtwo no llevaba más de un cuarto del contenido del vaso consumido cuando ambos escucharon que la puerta se abrió. El hombre pensó que, esta vez, sí era un cliente de verdad y que se sorprendería muchísimo al ver a un pokémon en una cantina, sin embargo, esa ilusoria esperanza se desvaneció al encontrar, frente a él, mojado y sucio, a un ser de proporciones gigantescas, andrajoso y harapiento. La piel parecía una tela asquerosa que cubría sin lograrlo los músculos que movían el cuerpo. Una momia, una momia monstruosa y terrorífica. Sus ojos, sin brillo, se asemejaban a los de un muerto, su olor, su postura, la deformidad general no produjo en el cantinero otra cosa más que asco y temor.

En cambio Mewtwo observaba al recién llegado de reojo, sin mostrarse impresionado en demasía. De repente y sin haberlo imaginado, el cantinero sacó una escopeta desde abajo del mesón y apuntó al monstruo, quien, viéndose amenazado, dio varios pasos hacia atrás y levantó las manos.

El pokémon bebió un poco más y dejó con suavidad el vaso a un lado, luego suspiró y se dirigió a su anfitrión.

"Ha llegado un pokémon a tu cantina esta noche a pedirte un vaso con agua y se lo has dado. Luego entra un extraño hombre al local y, en vez de recibirlo como al primero, ¿lo amenazas con un arma de fuego sólo porque no es agradable a tu vista?". Calló un momento, el humano ahora lo apunto a él, quien no se mostró ni en lo más mínimo preocupado. El monstruo observaba la situación, sorprendido al encontrar a este ser de apariencia salvaje, a un animal que se comunicaba con demasiada elocuencia al hombre y que no se mostraba intimidado por la bala que se preparaba al fondo de la escopeta. "Al menos", prosiguió Mewtwo, "podrías preguntarle lo que desea y porqué ha decidido entrar a tu cantina"

"Cállate demonio", balbuceó el humano con terror, pero el pokémon no se sintió insultado ni atemorizado. "¡Sal de aquí! Y llévate a tu… cosa", dijo refiriéndose al gigante, quien, entendiendo quiso por un momento abalanzarse sobre la débil criatura para acabarla a golpes. Pero se mantuvo firme en su lugar.

"No te preocupes por mí", contestó Mewtwo, "dije que abandonaría tu local apenas termine el vaso con agua. Por favor, ten un poco de compasión por un viajero cansado y sediento."

Entonces el hombre, asustado de tener a dos fenómenos en su cantina, dio un tiro hacia el cristal del recipiente que ahora el pokémon sostenía en sus manos. Pensó que con eso bastaría para ahuyentar al monstruo una vez que viera caer el cuerpo del blanquecino, sin embargo, la bala quedó suspendida en el aire, a unos milímetros de distancia del rostro del clon, quien no se vio contento con la forma que tenía el humano para decir "fuera".

Éste, con terror, lanzó el arma lejos y se aproximó a la puerta que se hallaba más cerca de él y más lejos de esas criaturas.

"No te preocupes", le dijo Mewtwo antes de verlo salir, "cuando regreses en la mañana ya no estaremos aquí, te lo prometo y tu nuevo cliente también. ¿No es cierto?", le dijo al monstruo, quien asintió torpemente cuando el clon se le dirigió.

Se sintió extraño. Esa criatura que ahora continuaba bebiendo con sobrada calma de su vaso no parecía temerle, no huía de su exagerada fealdad y no intentaba atacarlo. Hasta lo había defendido en cierto modo. Definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado para nada a esa clase de muestras de amabilidad. Dio un paso e imaginó que el ser animal huiría despavorido apenas se percatara de su proximidad, mas eso no ocurrió. Mewtwo ahora miraba de reojo la película que antes había estado viendo el humano y luego, de una forma tranquila y despreocupada, sus ojos se posaron sobre el cuerpo del extraño hombre. Éste, creyéndose hurgado y juzgado, quiso dar media vuelta y perderse en la lluvia, en el bosque, lo más lejos posible de la raza humana o, en este caso, de los seres con uso de razón. Pero el pokémon sonrió levemente y le preguntó coloquialmente sobre cuál era su bebida preferida.

"A- agua está bien", balbuceó el gigante sin caber en su sorpresa.

"Yo también sólo prefiero el agua. Los humanos crean sus bebidas alcohólicas con el único propósito de embriagarse y, según ellos, olvidar sus penas. Pero solamente logran convertirse en adictos y en seres ruines."

"Sólo se vuelven viciosos y destruyen la belleza de la que han sido dotados"

"Bueno, tal vez tu consideres a los humanos bellos, pero yo… bah, no importa", y se arriscó de hombros para luego tomar, con sus poderes psíquicos, un vaso y llenarlo de agua. Con asombro el gigante hombre observó toda esa extraña escena, hasta que el cristal se detuvo sobre el mesón, justo a un lado de donde estaba sentado el pokémon, quien, con un movimiento de su mano, lo invitaba a sentarse… junto a él.

El hombre no se movió, no sabía cómo reaccionar. La amabilidad era algo que, según él, le había sido prohibido en el momento en que fue dotado de forma y uso de razón. El cariño, los afectos, una mirada cálida y el amor puro por sobre todas las cosas eran elementos que jamás iba a conocer. Pero aquí, esta noche, un extraño ser como muchos otros que se paseaban y que también huyeron de su presencia allá afuera, ahora lo invitaba a acompañarlo a beber un vaso con agua en la calidez de una cantina. Se sentía mareado. Tantas veces quiso que algo así sucediera, cuantas veces soñó con que los que amaba lo aceptasen tal y como era, tanta fue su rabia al verse rechazado una y otra vez, día a día, segundo tras segundo. Estaba condenado a ser un monstruo sólo porque su exterior lo demostraba, mas él sabía que, en su interior, vivía una criatura que anhelaba más que nada, el amor y la amistad de otros seres.

Con pasos lentos caminó hasta el mesón, esperando a que, en cualquier momento, el pokémon se levantada y corriera. Se sentó finalmente, a su lado, y la criatura no se movió.

"¿Sabes una cosa?", dijo Mewtwo. "Esa película no es gran cosa, ¿te molestaría si apago el televisor?"

"N-no", susurró el monstruo y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el aparato emisor de imágenes fue desenchufado y, con eso, únicamente pudieron escuchar la lluvia exterior.

"El pobre cantinero debe estar consternado", se rió el clon, "seguramente no querrá volver jamás a este lugar." Bebió. "Eliminaré estos recuerdos de su mente apenas salga de aquí, no es justo que pierda la fuente de sus ingresos sólo por temor. En la mañana todo volverá a ser normal. Dejaré el local cerrado para evitar robos y terminaré mi viaje por este sector."

"Por qué…", dijo repentinamente el hombre gigante, "¿por qué no huyes de mí? ¿Por qué no me temes?"

Mewtwo lo miró un momento, contemplando en sus ojos el desconcierto de una criatura que no comprendía el trato que estaba dándole. En silencio lo examinó, de pies a cabeza. Era tan extraño al resto de los humanos y, por lo tanto, no era uno de ellos. Tampoco era un pokémon o un animal cualquiera. ¿Qué era este ser que ahora esperaba una respuesta? ¿Quién era?

Entonces la mirada del clon se suavizó y se sonrió para acabar el agua de su vaso. Luego se quedó viendo fuera de foco a algún lugar perdido en un rincón de la cantina. El gigante esperaba. ¿Por qué no lo atacaba? ¿Por qué no huía? ¿Por qué no le temía? Ciertamente el pokémon no era una criatura que desbordase belleza por los poros, pero tampoco era un monstruo como él. Su piel estaba cubierta de un fino pelo blanquecino que, ahora húmedo, seguramente era muy suave. Poseía una larga cola morada y orejas animales. No, no era un monstruo, se veía como todos los demás seres que se encontraban allá afuera, esos que lo juzgaron con sólo verlo y percibir su presencia.

"Supe que ibas a entrar a esta cantina antes de que lo hicieras", dijo Mewtwo, "por esa razón pedí un segundo vaso de agua al humano. Sentí, a lo lejos, una angustia tan grande, tal deseo de cariño y de comprensión, que creí que me desmayaría. Es que, por un momento, sentí que…eras yo. Esos sentimientos me son tan familiares, tan constantes que, percibirlos de otro ser me produjo una gran confusión y… bueno, empatía. ¿Quién podía sentir como yo? ¿Quién, en este mundo, podía experimentar esas terribles sensaciones de las que yo soy víctima a diario?

El gigante lo miraba atento, escuchando sus palabras detenidamente, absorbiéndolas una a una. ¿Cómo era posible eso? ¿Existía otro ser en la tierra que sufría los mismos embates de la vida a diario? Algo en su pecho quiso explotar. Tal vez fue la emoción, tal vez la empatía, o la felicidad de hallar, en este gran y cruel mundo a un ser como él.

"Sé que no eres un ser bello y no voy a mentirte al respecto", prosiguió el clon de Mew, "Sé lo que produce tu presencia en los humanos y, de no ser por mi habilidad psíquica, también en mí. Estoy aprendido a no juzgar a los seres por su apariencia ya que no es algo que quiera vivir. Sé lo que se siente, créeme. Es por eso que, al sentirte, quise ser amable con un ser que lo necesita tanto como yo", y le sonrió como si fuesen amigos desde el comienzo de los días. El monstruo no supo qué contestarle y, como a un niño pequeño, Mewtwo pudo ver que sus muertos ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. El clon, a diferencia de muchos, sí podía ver el brillo del alma en aquellas pupilas.

Entonces con suavidad le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y lo miró con interés. El humano no regresaría hasta el amanecer, así que no tendría de qué preocuparse

"Y bien…", le dijo, "veo que hay más en ti que en muchos a quienes he conocido. Adelante, cuéntame tu historia, eh…."

"Puedes llamarme… Monstruo de Frankenstein"

El clon se acomodó un poco en su asiento y se aprestó a escuchar la historia de aquella criatura que tanta empatía y compasión despertaba en su corazón.

Y afuera seguía lloviendo… y la cantina aún parecía abandonada.

…..

Nota del autor:

Bueno, hace muy poco leí Frankenstein y, terminándolo, no pude evitar asociarlo con Mewtwo y su historia, así que, espontáneamente, toda esta trama fue apareciendo y mi cabeza hasta obligarme a escribir. La verdad es que nunca había hecho algo tan espontáneo, pero… bueno, me gustó el resultado y siento que va bien (a pesar de ser un one- shot).

Si pensamos que Internet es un horno de pan y que esta historia es su producto, entonces, de seguro, podrías sentir el calor y el humo de la masa recién cocinada, porque sólo hace media hora que terminé de escribir ¡y ya lo estoy publicando!


End file.
